1. Field
This application relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically, but not exclusively, to determining values for receive data.
2. Introduction
In a wireless communication system, a given device transmits signals to and receives signals from at least one other device. In the absence of an orthogonal access scheme, more than one of these devices may transmit at the same time. Conventionally, such an event may be referred to as a collision. In general, it is desirable to avoid collisions because the collisions may adversely affect the ability of a device to receive a signal from another device. For example, a device may not be able to receive signals when it is transmitting because this transmission may overwhelm the device's receiver.
Some communication systems employ system-wide time division multiplexing or frequency division multiplexing to avoid collisions. For example, in a time division multiplexing scheme one device may transmit during certain designated timeslots and receive during other timeslots. Similarly, in a frequency division multiplexing scheme one device may transmit using certain designated frequencies and receive using other frequencies.
Other types of communication systems may not employ system-wide time and/or frequency division multiplexing, however. For example, some systems require low complexity, low cost, and low-power devices. In such a case, it may not be desirable to support the complexity associated with system-wide timing synchronization that may be used in a time division multiplex scheme. In addition, in systems such as wideband communication systems it may not be practical to restrict the frequency spectrum that the devices use for transmission. Consequently, these types of systems may experience collisions from time to time. Thus, a need exists for improved techniques for mitigating the effects of collisions in wireless communication.